The Unknown Angel
by Gretsch11121
Summary: This story details the adventures of the first Grim Angel to walk Asgard, how he came to be, and the impact of his creation on the entire universe.
1. Chapter 1

Riviera: The Unknown Angel

Hundreds of demons were surrounding him, constantly trying to gain an edge over the warrior. But his blade was making deadly strokes through the night, bringing down demon after demon. Its bright violet glow resonated every time a demon was brought down, seeming to add more power to the next strike. Soon, he was able to cut down multiple demons at once. Swinging his weapon from the side of his hip, imbedding it halfway into the first enemy, and spinning like a top, he swung his sword into more and more demons. The force of the impact would finish cutting the first demon in half, and it would yet again embed itself halfway into another demon. Soon hundreds of demons lay at his feet, blank eyes starring up at the night sky. Eventually, the demons started to utilize their sheer numbers against the man. They gathered into groups of three and four, and rushed at him from all sides. But the warrior was able to overcome this simple strategy. He gathered his power, and with all of his might, he thrust his sword into the ground, creating deep trenches in the earth. The warrior never seemed to grow tired, only more and more powerful as the hordes attacked him. He was never even touched; he didn't even have to move more than a couple feet. His sword was all that he needed for protection, he wasn't even wearing armor, a testimony to his skill.

After hours of fighting, the warrior grew bored. _This is getting old_, he thought. Time seemed to stop. The warrior lightly stroked his sword and whispered, _"Time to finish this, Lorathella"_. The pulsating violet light of his sword disappeared for only a moment, and in the same moment that it came back with a huge force, his red eyes turned violet, the same color as his sword…

Chapter 1

At the shining tower of the gods in Asgard, a meeting was taking place discussing the new power that had emerged unnoticed.

"This is an event that we cannot over look, someone of this power level must be aligned with us immediately or they must be destroyed."

"You are right, we must do something, and we must do it soon before this power joins with the demons."

A cold chill ran through the air as the Council discussed what to do with the new occurrence.

The warrior walked silently through the barren desert, his sword hanging behind his back. It had an interesting shape; on one side it went diagonally downward until it reached the hilt. The other side was more of a sword, but instead of going straight, it curved like a scimitar, thin on the top and bottom, but bulging in the middle. It was a huge weapon, the man being over six feet himself; the sword was a good three feet taller than he. But there was something unusual about the man. He had black wings growing out of his bat. Not wings like you would see on a bat, but black feathery angel wings. Why he preferred to walk and not fly unless he was in battle, no one knows. Even without flying, he could move faster than anything else alive. Notice that I said "move" instead of "run", for he teleported wherever he wanted. But for the moment, he walked with a determined pace, like he knew where he was going and wanted to get there fast, but without rushing and tiring himself out.

The man walked throughout the day and throughout the night, not even bothering to take a drink of water. He didn't even grow tired, let alone sweat. Soon he came upon a rocky cliff face that went up hundreds of feet. He simply gave it a quick up-down look and hopped. He didn't even jump, he just hopped, using nothing but the power in his ankles, and he scaled the cliff in that single hop.

"Do you see him?"

"Yeah, he just cleared the cliff."

"Think we can do it?"

"Heck yeah"

"Everyone Ready?"

And a chorus of wild screams echoed through the night.

The warrior continued to walk on, but he figured that he needed to sleep, if only for a minute. So he found an overhang of rock, got comfortable, and laid beneath it. Sleep was elusive; he had the feeling that someone was watching him.

Just as the warrior fell asleep, the demons attacked. They didn't even sneak up on him, it was a full blown assault against the sleeping warrior. They slashed, bit, and shot him with arrows. This barrage went on for only a couple seconds. The demons stopped all at once, thinking that they had killed the warrior.

"_Yawn_, what's goin' on?"

The demons were amazed, the warrior wasn't even scratched.

"Now, what should I do about all of you?" he gained a devilish grin "I know, come on out, Lorathella."

He grasped his sword's hilt, and his aura exploded. His medium length white hair was standing straight up, whipping around in the presence of his power.

"Lets go."

The warrior pulled the sword off his back, and started his fight.

He hacked and slashed his way through several hundred of the demons, and he jumped up to see how many more he would have to kill.

"You gotta be kidding me…" There were thousands more.

"Hmmmm…what can I do to end this quickly…" And then a light bulb went off in his head.

The warrior impaled a demon right through the chest, jumped as high as he could (which was about six thousand feet), gathered all of his power into his arm, funneling into the demon, and flung the impaled demon down to the ground as hard as he could. The demon went close to fifty feet down in the ground, and exploded, not being able to contain all of the energy that the warrior had put inside it. The result was that of several nuclear bombs. Hundreds of demons were wiped out instantly, the force of the blast disintegrating them. And the shockwave multiplied the devastation by a thousand leaving a trail of dead demons in its wake. But still, even with his huge blast, there were still a good two hundred thousand demons left. So using the same maneuver as he had before (without the demon bomb) he slashed his sword through the air so hard that it created energy waves that started to break up the throng of demons. Soon all but one demon was wiped out. As the warrior fell back down to the ground he spotted the last demon point his bow at him. The second he landed, he teleported behind the demon's back.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"What is your name?"

"Soria" and with that, he lopped off the demon's head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Finally, its over, I'm getting a little tired of this constant fighting" said Soria, taking a break after his battle.

"I need to get to Fenerail as soon as possible, my informant should be there." Soria started to think deeply. _I could get there in a couple minutes if I teleported, but I've never gone that far in one jump, but multiple jumps might tire me out. And there's no way that I can fly, not in my current condition… Guess I'll have to run._

So yet again, Soria started to walk towards his destination, Fenerail.

Even though Soria was concentrating on running as fast as he could (around 200 miles an hour), his mind was somewhere else. _I hate that I can't use my wings, why did I have to find that dumb rock, why? _

It was a bright, sunny day. Walking through the forest, without a care in the world, I stumbled upon that rock. The rock that has caused all of my misery. The rock that…well, you'll find out soon enough. I found it lying at the bottom of a pond, the clearest pond that I had ever seen. An Undine must inhabit it, for nothing else could make it so clear. Touching the water to pick up the rock was like breaking a glass window. But the water was nothing in comparison to the rock. That rock was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and I have been to churches with solid gold pews, glittering with diamonds. I have seen the great Uratu waterfall, that it said to grant alchemic powers to anyone who meditates under it for exactly one hundred years (remember, us angels live forever, unless killed). I have even seen the hall of the gods in Asgard, the entire place made of ruby sheets hundreds of feet long, diamond pillars thousands of feet tall, and arches made out of solid gold and silver. But the second I touched that rock, my life changed forever. It didn't do anything until I brought it out of the water, but then it started to pulse a light violet. And it pulsed brighter and brighter until I couldn't see anything but that color. That's when I felt it, my wings fell off. My beautiful white angel wings, gone. But in their place, black wings started to grow, the pain was excruciating. You could compare it to losing all of your limbs, and having them grow back all at once, wishing you would just die instead of having to experience the pain. And then it stopped, the pain suddenly stopped. But it was only a short reprieve, for what happened next was even worse. It started as a small annoyance in my chest. But then it grew, and grew, and grew until I couldn't breathe I was screaming so hard. Something was coming out of the front of my chest. But the pain doubled soon enough, because something started to come out of my back, equally painful. Thankfully, I got my vision back. The cause of my pain was a sword sticking out of my chest, it must have been sticking out of my back too, but I didn't dare turn around, it would have hurt waaaay too much. Then I figured that if the sword stayed in there, I'd definitely die, so I started to pull. The only problem was that one side of the sword was curved, and the other was jagged. I knew that it would probably cut my hands to pieces, but I knew what needed to be done. I pulled as hard as I could but apparently there were barb like points all the way down the sword, like on the tip. Eventually, it started to come out. And I pulled more and more, but it finally came out. Then the pain stopped and I felt warm. It could have just been the sweat from screaming and pulling the sword out, but it was a nice, fuzzy warm. Then a voice started to speak in my ear, "you have been changed. You are no longer like the others around you, you may share similarities, but you are different. You have also been given a **Diviner**, its name is Lorathella, treat her well. You will now be known as a Grim Angel, and your duty is to protect the weak and protect Asgard itself. For there will soon be a great war, and the demons and gods will try to have you align yourself with them, but do not do so. You are to protect Asgard, do not let the offerings of gods and demons get in your way. Now go to the town of Fenerail, you will find someone there that will aid you. Remember, nothing can come between you and your mission, and most importantly, you are different now, you are not the same person you once were." And with that, the voice faded away. I have been searching for Fenerail for two years, apparently its an unmarked town so no one knows where it is. But I have been following rumors throughout the years, improving my speed, strength, and stamina all of the way. Lorathella has become an integral part of my, if I take it off my body and drop it on the ground, I feel an intense pain. And my eyes, my eyes have changed drastically. My vision is sharper, clearer. And when I ask, Lorathella makes my eyes burn a fierce violet, even more so than usual. That concludes my origin, at least from when I found the rock, now me becoming an angel, that's another story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three weeks before current events…

Soria was walking through a bustling merchant town, little shops full of knickknacks set up everywhere, a constant roar of voices bartering. He was able to hide his black wings by wearing a large cloak, so it was easy to blend in. Well, it would have been easy, save that he left his sword hanging loosely behind his back. Merchants were in awe of its sheer size, and when they got closer, they noticed the beautiful violet color it radiated.

"How much do you want for it?" they asked.

"Its not for sale"

"Come on, I'll give you a good deal, how does a hundred thousand thrufs sound?"

"I said its not for sale"

One after one, he turned down the merchants. There was no way he would sell his sword, his partner.

After awhile, Soria grew tired of the constant pleading. "Stop bothering me!" he yelled. The crowd grew silent. But it wasn't because he yelled, his cloak had fallen off, leaving his black wings visible to the world. Seeing an angel out of Asgard was a rare sight unless it was in the Holy Army, but seeing an angel with black wings was unheard of.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Did he paint his wings?"

"No, they don't look like they've been painted."

Soria knew that the crowd might think that he was a demon and would start a riot, so he teleported out of the town.

Oddly, there was someone waiting for him at the town gate. The stranger was garbed in a white robe with a white hood.

"Hello Soria."

"Um, hi, how do you know my name?"

"I know many things about you, including how you got those wings and that sword," the stranger then touched Soria's head, "You now know the way to Fenerail, meet me there in the deepest room in the darkest cave, it is called the Mouth of Hell, I will answer all of your questions there." And with that, the stranger made a strange sound with his mouth, almost like a whistle. Soon, a giant white dragon appeared in the far sky. It must have been at least five hundred feet tall, with a wingspan of fifteen hundred feet. It's claws were long and sharp enough to cut through steel, but the strangest part of the dragon was it's eyes. They were black, except the pupil, which was white. It was almost like a reverse image of a normal eye, but without an iris. The stranger touched his forehead and teleported onto the head of the dragon. Although it wasn't like Soria's teleport, where he moved faster than the speed of light to his destination instantly, the stranger seemed to warp the space around him and move himself.

"We will meet again" and with that, the dragon took flight and the stranger disappeared.


End file.
